Antara Baik atau Bodoh
by Fei Mei
Summary: Bisa dibilang kalau ini adalah sekuel dari Bukan SiapaSiapa. Saat Harry putus dengan Ginny, Hermione bingung. Apakah ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mendekati Harry? Atau ia harus menyemangati Harry untuk mendapatkan hati Ginny lagi?


Fei dateng lagi dan masih pengen curhat. Kelanjutan dari 'Bukan SiapaSiapa', alias kelanjutan dari kegalauan Fei. BTW makasih ya yang udah review di 'Bukan SiapaSiapa' :DD

.

Disclaimer: HP punya JKR. Cerita ini adalah cerita kegalauan Fei…

.

.

.

Kembali dengan kegalauanku. Aku Hermione Granger, murid terpintar di angkatanku. Punya dua orang sahabat karib, yaitu Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter. Yep, _the boy who lived_ itu adalah sahabatku.

Kalian tahu tentang Ginny, adik Ron itu, kan? Dia sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Harry lagi. Tuh kan, Ginny tidak pernah benar-benar suka pada Harry! Baru pacaran sebulan lebih, Harry sudah diputusin. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti perempuan itu menikah? Tidak mungkin kan, kalau ia berganti-ganti suami?

Aku baru tahu mereka putus hari ini, padahal kejadiannya sudah dari minggu lalu. Ketinggalan berita banget, ya aku? Tentu saja, aku kan terlalu sibuk di perpustakaan. Dan lagi sebenarnya minggu lalu aku sudah dengar desas-desus kalau pasangan itu sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tetapi aku tak pernah mendengarkan kata gosip, apalagi yang berhubungan tentang pacaran, siapa jadian dengan siapa, atau siapa putus dengan siapa. Apalagi kalau tentang Ginny, anak manis yang popular di kalangan murid laki-laki. Hari ini jadian dengan siapa, minggu depan sudah pacaran dengan yang lain…

Hari ini Harry tumben menemaniku di perpustakaan sore-sore. Dan sesuai dugaanku, dia ternyata ingin menyontek PR-ku. Tumben sekali, karena biasanya akhir-akhir ini cuma Ron yang menyontek pekerjaanku

"Tumben kau menyontek pekerjaanku lagi, Harry," kataku supaya suasana tidak hening.

"Mm-hm, aku sedang… yah, tidak bisa konsentrasi. Dan kau, tumben sekali kau memberikan jawaban PR-mu dengan sukarela, biasanya kau memberikannya sambil menceramahiku," katanya.

"Aku bisa melihat ada banyak pikiran di otakmu yang menyebabkan kau tidak bisa konsentrasi. Makanya aku membiarkanmu menyontek kali ini."

"'Mione, aku tahu kau disebut '_know-it-all_', tetapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau bisa membaca isi otakku," kata Harry sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku, Harry? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Ginny? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau tidak jalan lagi dengannya."

"Ginny memutuskanku minggu lalu, Hermione, tidakkah kau tahu tentang itu?"

Oh ya, ampun…Seandainya aku menanggapi serius gosip-gosip itu…Dan saat itu aku benar-benar tahu kalau gosip itu benar. Sial.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, kau belum cerita padaku, Harry."

"Sekarang kau tahu," dengusnya.

"Tapi…kenapa?"

"Dia bilang…Dia hanya bilang kalau dia minta putus."

"Ap –apa? Ya, ampun, kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya, Harry? Apa dia memutuskanmu lewat surat? Atau saat kalian sedang jalan?"

"Lewat surat."

"Kau masih menyukainya, kan, Harry?"

"Tentu saja. Aku masih terlalu menyukainya meskipun aku telah sakit hati…"

"Kau harus tanya padanya Harry, biar semuanya jelas. Kalau memang kau sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan, coba perbaiki kesalahanmu itu. Ayolah!"

"Hn, itu percuma Hermione, Ginny sudah punya pacar yang baru," kata Harry tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kau harus coba untuk merebut Ginny lagi, dong, Harry. Kau suka padanya, kan? Kau tidak boleh menyerah!" kataku untuk menyemangatinya.

"Kau yakin aku bisa?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, aku akan coba menanyainya. Terimakasih untuk saranmu dan juga, er, PR-mu, Hermione. Kau tahu, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku!" kata Harry sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari perpustakaan dan meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Kalian lihat, kan? Entah ini yang disebut kebaikkan seorang sahabat atau kebodohan seorang perempuan. Di satu sisi aku senang mereka putus karena, yah, sebagai sahabat aku tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Di sisi lain, aku sedih melihat sahabatku depresi karena hubungannya putus dengan gadis yang amat disukainya.

Oke, aku akui mungkin aku memang suka pada Harry. Tetapi bukan, bukan karena dia adalah _The Chosen One _atau _the Boy Who Lived_. Aku menyukainya sebagai Harry, Harry Potter, putra dari Lily dan James Potter.

Saat Harry bilang kalau ia sudah putus dengan Ginny, ada dua malaikat yang berperang dalam hatiku. Malaikat yang pertama bilang kalau aku harus ambil kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian Harry, karena aku suka pada Harry. Sekarang kan, sahabatku itu sedang tidak punya pacar, makanya aku harus mendekatinya. Malaikat yang kedua malah berkata kalau aku harus menyuruh Harry untuk berusaha mendapatkan Ginny lagi. Sebagai sahabat, aku harus menyemangati Harry untuk mendapatkan cinta Ginny lagi. Dua pilihan yang sangat berlawanan, kan? Tetapi, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku memilih pilihan kedua.

Aku memang sangat menyukai Harry meski aku tahu dia menyukai Ginny walau mereka sudah putus. Tetapi Harry tetap sahabatku, makanya aku memilih pilihan kedua, menyuruhnya mendapatkan kembali hati Ginny. Segala sesuatu pasti ada konsekuensinya. Dan resiko dari pilihan yang kuambil ini adalah…kemungkinan aku akan melihat sahabatku itu berjalan berdampingan dengan perempuan yang…yah, yang hubungannya tidak kusetujui.

Entah ini yang dinamakan baik atau bodoh. Yang kutahu adalah, segala sesuatu yang baik itu belum tentu benar, dan yang benar sudah pasti baik. Tetapi, apakah yang kulakukan tadi itu sudah benar?

.

.

.

Nah loh, kegalauan Fei bertambahlah lagi. Sial ==  
>Sekali lagi disini Fei sama sekali ga ada maksud untuk jelek-jelekin Hinny ya, ini cuma ilustrasi galaunya Fei aja :)<br>Dan sekali lagi (banyak banget sekali laginya) maaf kalau nyampah…

REVIEW!


End file.
